


Chrismtas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book II): Snow Angels

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve snow and mistletoe: what could be finer? :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrismtas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book II): Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SVGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SVGurl).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 9, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 23, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1533  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [SVGurl's](http://svgurl.livejournal.com) [request](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/467629.html). Prompt: Mistletoe. :)  
> Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Snow Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/673113.html). Prompts: Christmas Eve Snow, Snow Angels, and for [Saavikam77's](saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2010 DCU_Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/291650.html). Special Prompts: No. 8: Family/Home and No. 13: Bundled Up.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Angels in snow,  
Make hearts glow.  
Angels in white,  
Make things right.

Listen to the quiet,  
Listen to the snow,  
Listen to your heart,  
It will always know.

**Sarah Silver  
“Christmas Eve Magic”  
1959 C.E.**

Ollie looked out the living room window of the Kent farmhouse. “It’s snowing,” he said with a touch of awe.

Clark put his hand on Ollie’s shoulder. “Christmas Eve snow is the most magical.”

Ollie laughed. “Zatanna would agree with that.”

Clark’s green eyes sparkled. “Should I be jealous?”

Ollie shook his head. He was feeling very vulnerable. “No.”

Clark squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s go outside.”

They navigated their way through the partygoers and into the kitchen. They put on coats and scarves, Ollie pulling on gloves, stuffing a dark-green knit cap in his pocket. Martha looked over from the stove where she was stirring a pot of beef stew.

“Where are you boys going?”

“Just out for a walk, Mom. We won’t be long.”

She smiled as Clark and Ollie went outside like two little boys eager to play.

Clark’ eyes sparkled as he stuck his tongue out, catching the snowflakes. He laughed and a delighted Ollie joined in, the cold snowflakes melting on his tongue, a clean fresh taste.

_Just like Clark._

He remembered the kiss under the mistletoe a short time ago by the warm fireplace. He’d tingled all over, excited by new possibilities.

He enjoyed the silence. Snow muffled everything, making it feel as if he and Clark were the only two people in the world.

He scooped up a handful of snow, quickly packing it into a ball and threw, nailing Clark squarely in the chest.

“Hey!” Clark scooped up some snow. “Of course, you know this means war!”

The battle was joined, and both men laughed as they tossed volleys of snowballs back-and-forth. Clark began to chase Ollie, who slipped and fell to his knees in the snow, Clark hugging him from behind. They wrestled, then Ollie twisted around.

Clark brushed snowflakes from Ollie’s lashes. “Your hair’s all starry,” he said softly.

“So is yours.”

Clark blinked, his long lashes sprinkled like powdered sugar, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ollie’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle, Ollie clutching the front of Clark’s coat. The snow fell around them silently.

“Snow angel!” Clark exclaimed, flopping down and moving his arms and legs in the snow.

Ollie laughed, ending up on his back, too, watching the snow come down. Neither one spoke, then Clark stuck his tongue out to catch the flakes.

Ollie felt a little guilty for thinking impure thoughts about that tongue, but who could blame him?

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

“We’d better go in,” Clark said a little breathlessly.

“Yeah.”

They stood up, ruefully noting their wet clothes.

“Boy, Mom’s gonna be mad,” Clark lamented.

Ollie laughed.

& & & & & &

Martha indeed had something to say when they trooped into the kitchen.

“Go right upstairs and change! Good thing you’re staying over tonight, Ollie, so you have a change of clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the ‘boys’ chorused, heading up the stairs.

They quickly changed, Ollie’s fingers shaking as he zipped up his jeans. His dreams were coming true, and he owed it all to two smart women and a sprig of greenery.

He slipped his feet into his loafers and walked across the hall to Clark’s room, knocking on the door.

“You decent?”

“Never.”

Ollie smirked. He waited patiently until Clark opened the door, then his friend went to sit on the bed to put on fresh socks. Ollie wandered over to the window.

“It’s been snowing steadily for nearly an hour. It’s going to start piling up.”

“If people get worried, they’ll leave early.” Clark put on his sneakers. “I’ll keep an eye on them.”

Ollie smiled affectionately. “Of course you will.” He sat down on the bed next to Clark. “You’re really special, you know that?”

Clark blushed. “Nothing that any red-blooded Kryptonian wouldn’t do.”

“Ha.”

They smiled at each other a little shyly, Clark saying, “Guess we better get downstairs.”

“Right.”

Ollie had to admit that it was nice to get next to the fireplace again. The cold had been invigorating, but warmth was welcome, too.

There was plenty of good food and company, Ollie feeling as if he was moving through a dream. He felt detached, as if he was watching from afar, and it was all perfect.

How would he screw up perfection?

He nibbled on a hot sausage as he watched Clark play host, making everyone feel welcome and part of the festivities. Half of Smallville seemed to be here, and he heard some natives remarking favorably, “Washington hasn’t changed Martha any a’tall.” Clark helped his mother in the kitchen, Ollie helping, too, and he felt luckier than he had in years, Lois winking at him from the couch where she sat next to Tess. Seeing his two ex-girlfriends together didn’t bother him in the least. In fact, he thought that they were a good match.

He glanced up at the mistletoe. Such a small sprig of greenery to have changed his life! Courtesy of Tess and Lois, of course.

A few of the older partygoers left early, concerned about the weather. It was snowing heavier now. Ollie was glad that he didn’t have to drive back to Metropolis. He had a bed in the comfortable guest room. As he sipped his wine, he wished that he could be in the bed across the hall.

Well, he’d just have to be patient. Tonight was a good start.

He ate a slice of cranberry bread, the tartness just right.

“Goodness, it’s really coming down,” said Celia Abernathy. “I had better get going before the roads get bad.”

“Would you like me to drive you home, Mrs. Abernathy?”

“Oh, goodness, no!” The thin woman shook her head. “I’ve been driving in weather like this for over fifty years, young man. I just need to take my time. Smallville roads aren’t clogged with traffic, that’s for sure.”

Ollie laughed. “I’m sure that’s the case.”

She nodded and went to get her hat and coat.

& & & & & &

By the time the last guests were ready to depart, it was almost blizzard proportions. The Kents insisted they stay. The Cranshaws and Rindells decided that it was a good idea, both couples heading upstairs to settle into the guest rooms. Tess and Lois had been helping Martha clean up.

“We can make it back,” Tess insisted. “The Mansion isn’t that far.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Martha said. “You’ll have to stay here.”

“But you don’t have room,” Lois protested.

“We’ll find room.”

Ollie heard the conversation as he came into the kitchen carrying some dishes of food from the buffet table.

“I’ll give up my room. I can bunk with Clark.”

Clark’s smile showed that he had no objection, echoed by the women.

& & & & & &

After everyone had gone to bed, Clark and Ollie walked out toward the barn, the snow still heavy but romantic.

_You’re really a sap tonight, Queen._

Maybe it was the memories of Christmas Eves with his parents combined with the mistletoe kiss…

They entered the cold barn, and Ollie followed Clark up to the loft.

“What do you want to show me?” the blond asked.

“Just this.”

Clark pulled back the shutters from the large window and Ollie drew in a breath as the snowy vista stretched out before them.

“What is this, the final scene of _White Christmas?”_

Clark laughed. He took Ollie’s hand and they stood before the window, watching the snowfall. Ollie half-expected to see a sleigh appear.

Clark turned him to face him. His eyes glowed a soft green in the starlight, and Ollie felt his heart speed up.

The kiss was sweet and Ollie totally lost himself in the moment, his arms going around the strong, solid body that was his now.

As the snow fell, Clark and Ollie stumbled to the couch, removing each other’s clothes as they kissed and caressed and stroked, Clark leaning over Ollie as he lovingly lavished attention on the slender body beneath him.

Ollie felt the pleasure swell and crest as he touched and tasted, hips canting up and he gasped as his limbs quivered.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, and musk mingled with passion, Clark’s body heat keeping him warm in the cold barn.

When his heart flared and blossomed, he knew that he was home.

& & & & & &

Clark awoke, watching the first rays of sunrise as he held a sleeping Ollie in his arms. A smile of pure happiness touched his lips as he kissed the top of his blond lover’s head. He wrapped him up in a blanket and the sun’s rays warmed his skin.

& & & & & &

Ollie awoke, aware of the warmth beside him. He looked at the surroundings.

“How’d we get back to your room?”

“Super-speed.” Clark’s hair was tinged with gold as the sunlight streamed in through the window.

Ollie smiled and kissed Clark, the two of them burrowing down under the covers as they exchanged, “Merry Christmas!” greetings.


End file.
